


Listen to me

by maxiemoo01



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Hi! This is really bad because I'm not good at writing, but I finished it! This is for my amazing friend jen who's birthday was technically yesterday but thsts okay because here its still her birthday! So happy birthday to Jen and I hope anyone else who reads this also enjoys it!





	Listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really bad because I'm not good at writing, but I finished it! This is for my amazing friend jen who's birthday was technically yesterday but thsts okay because here its still her birthday! So happy birthday to Jen and I hope anyone else who reads this also enjoys it!

Patton brushed his hair out of his face as he walked down the hall, he didn't have classes today and was free, to his knowledge no one else was home. 

 

He glanced at Logans door, before he sighed, sitting down in front of it, leaning his head against the door. 

 

Logan, however, was actually home, his classes had been canceled due to one of the teachers falling ill. The noise of someone leaning against his door caught his attention, and he suddenly remembered that Patton had no classes on friday, and before he stood to speak to Patton, Patton spoke. 

 

“Hey Lo.” He said, and Logan froze. “This is stupid.” He said softly to himself. “I know it is, I do this all the time and its not like you're actually here to listen to me, but it helps.” 

 

Logan watched the door quietly, he wasn't sure what to say, or do, so he let Patton carry on. “I have… So many feelings and I never know what to do with them. I know if I told you in real life you'd not really know what to do.” Patton let out a wet chuckle, causing Logan to realize he was crying. 

 

“Logan its so stupid, and illogical, I have a crush on you. On all three of you! Its so… Stupid.” Patton sighed, rubbing his cheeks. “I don't even know if you guys like me that way, but I do, I love you all. And its so stupid, I know people have relationships like that… But I'm worried you all will think its weird… I mean, who crushes on three people at the same time and wants them to date! I…” Patton sighed. “I feel wrong, and weird. Its like finding out my sexuality all over again.” He chuckled a little bit, letting more tears fall. 

 

“Sorry Lo…” Patton said after a moment. “I'm just a little messed up is all.”

 

Logan heard Patton stand, and sat still for a while, he wasn't quite sure how to process this information.

 

Patton, he liked him, not just him but Virgil and Roman as well, just like Logan had been pondering about and worried about for months. 

 

He couldn't let Patton know he heard him, but he needed to admit his feelings soon. 

  
  


***

 

It was a week before Logan finally put one of his plans into motion, he waited until Roman and Virgil werent home before he went and leaned against Patton's door, just like Patton had done just a little over a week ago. 

 

“Patton.” He spoke, not waiting for a reply before he continued. “I know you can't actually hear me, but…” Logan looked down at his lap, knowing fully well that Patton had to be listening. “I need to get this off my chest, pretend I have the… The courage to tell you.”

 

Logan sighed, leaning his head against the door, it was easier to pretend, pretend that Patton actually wasn't home. “I have feelings for you, a lot, and I… I am not good with feelings, but I have them for Virgil, Roman as well. I've never been great with feelings, but these are romantic feelings that I can't shake. I've done so much research on polyamorous relationships and I believe we could all live happily… If only my feelings were returned. I wish they were, I hope they are. But I am beginning to lose hope, as I cannot hide this much longer, and if I tell you all, I am concerned the reaction will be… Less then satisfactory.”

 

Logan stood, sighing softly. “I'm so sorry Patton, I know I'm quite weird for having these feelings.” He then walked back to his room, sitting on his bed and taking a deep breath. 

 

Now, he only had to think about how to tell the others.

  
  


***

 

Roman was the easiest to talk to about it. 

 

Patton had gone to visit family and Virgil was working and overnight shift still the 24 hour diner he worked at, leaving Logan and Roman home.

 

Roman had returned home a little later then usual, and Logan knew why almost immediately, Roman was quite drunk, chuckling as he slipped his shoes off and dropped onto the couch.

 

“Heeeeyy Lo.” He had slurred out, causing Logan to glance at him. 

 

“Yes Roman?” He asked. “What is it?”

 

“Logan…” Roman started. “Logan I have feelings, a lot of them.” Logan raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, I am aware, that is part of being a human being.”

 

“No no no Looooo.” Roman stood, stumbling a bit as he walked over to where Logan was sat, the dining table covered with his homework. “Lo, I have… Feelings for you guys.” Roman sloppily sat himself in the chair next in front of Logan. 

 

“As you should.” Logan said, sighing, he wasn’t in the mood to listen to the mans drunk rambling, which would eventually lead to drink singing until he passed out and remembered nothing the next day. 

 

“No no, I mean, I have like… Like a crush, on… Allllll of you.” Roman chuckled. “Its silly, but I wish I could like… Kiss all of you, all the time.”

 

Logan smiled a bit. “Maybe someday Roman.” He said, gathering his things. “Someday soon.”

 

Roman just giggled. “Maybe!” He said, resting his head in the table, and knocking out almost immediately. 

Logan rolled his eyes, glad for the confession but not ready to deal with the hungover boy tomorrow. 

  
  


***

 

Virgil was the hardest to gather, he was quiet, and reserved, he loved his friends, and he definitely didn't mind spending time with his roommates, but was quiet most of the time. 

 

But eventually he cracked.

 

There was a knock at Logans door, and he stood, walking over to open it. “Virgil.” He gave him a small smile. “Come in.” Virgil shifted in his spot as he walked into the room.  

 

“Thanks…” He muttered, Logan raised an eyebrow to him and gestured to his bed.

 

“Please, have a seat.” Virgil nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and letting out a sigh. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” Virgil shifted. “Well more like talk at you then let you tell me everything I just said is illogical and absolutely stupid.” 

 

Logan sat next to Virgil, gently resting a hand on his knee. “Virgil I'm sure whatever you're feeling is not stupid.”

 

“It is. Trust me.” Virgil looked down. “Just, be quiet and let me talk please?” Logan nodded and Virgil took a moment before he began speaking again. 

 

“I think… The I'm in love, with three people. And its stupid and strange but… I can't imagine a life without the three of them but at the same time I'm terrified of these feelings. I've never felt like this before, and I've definitely never felt like this for three people. But I can't ever tell them, because they would find it gross and weird that I asked them all to date me. Or maybe one of them would call me a whore or… I've thought a lot about it.” Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Logan, just... Do you think I'm being weird? Or stupid?”

 

“Virgil. I don't believe you are. Feelings are very complicated, especially romantic feelings but… You are not strange, or broken, or weird for feeling this way… I think you should trust the ones you love and open yourself up to them, because for all you know they could feel the same.” Virgil looked up at Logan. 

 

“Maybe… One day.” He sighed, pushing himself up to stand. “I'm gonna go… Thanks for listening to me and… Not telling me I was a stupid whore or something.”

 

Logan nodded. “Not a problem.” 

 

Once the door had shut behind Logan he sighed softly. Well, he had all the things he needed now. Now he just needed to think of a way to bring it up to them all.

  
  


***

 

Patton, bless his soul, has set up “family” nights for the roommates, he thought it would bring them closer and make sure that they were just distant roommates who never talked but in passing. 

 

He was correct on that though, plus it make sure that they all took breaks from their work to enjoy some downtime. 

 

Tonight they were just watching movies, but as Patton paused to go get more snacks Logan made a decision. “Actually, Patton?” Patton turned to look at Logan. 

 

“Yeah Lo?” He asked. 

 

“Stay in here for a moment I…” Logan looked down at his lap. “I need to discuss something with you all.” Patton slowly sat the bowl that once held popcorn down and looked at Logan nervously. 

 

“A-Are you okay?” Virgil asked. “You aren't like, dying or anything right? 

 

“No, I'm not dying.” Logan sighed. “I have been… Hiding something from you all, its nothing serious, well, I guess it is but its not life threatening.” Logan took a deep breath. “As much as I hate feelings, I do very much wish I didn't have to deal with them because they're very complicated and… Strange. But i am only human, and humans… Fall in love.” Logan looked up at the other boys. 

 

“Aw, Logan.” Roman spoke. “You have a boyfriend! Thats amazing!” Roman leaned forward. “Tell us about him!”

 

Logan looked at the others, Virgil seemed to be shaking slightly and Patton was holding back tears, it was very obvious. “No Roman. I don't have a boyfriend. I have a crush. But… It's slightly more complicated then that.” Logan looked down, sighing softly before he spoke. “I have three crushes, and I've been thinking heavily about the idea of a polyamorous relationship, because after a few weeks I know that… The other three have the same feelings I do.” Logan looked up. “I have romantic feelings for the three of you. I've tried to ignore them but they don't leave, and after a instance about a month ago I learned that, the three of you feel the same. And while yours may be passing crushes I do hope that maybe we can attempt a relationship, as I do have… Very strong feelings for you three, and I would love to be able to call you my boyfriends.”

 

Patton beamed at Logan, rushing over and hugging him tightly. “Yes! Logan yes!” Patton smiled brightly, looking at Roman and Virgil.

 

Virgil chuckled softly. “I guess you went as robotic as I thought you were.” He said, walking over and nervously pressing a kiss to both Patton and Logans cheek. 

 

Roman grinned as he walked over to the group. “I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
